Nya's Tribulations book five: You Call Me Blessed
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: After moving into a house that doesn't feel like home anymore, Nya begins finding new ways to distract herself from the memories of six months before and convinces herself she's blessed to have such a great family. But when Ed's health takes a turn for the worst and Isabelle begins having reoccurring nightmares, Nya wonders what exactly it means when God calls her blessed.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I was planning on giving it a week before getting going on this, but I changed my mind, so here it is.**

"Isabelle, pick those up please!" Nya pleaded as she lifted up a laundry basket with one hand and sixteen month old Alex in the other. Oh, the joy of being a parent. Nya set Alex in his play pen and began a load of laundry. Dinner still needed to be prepared and a boatload of furniture still needed to be unpacked. Not to mention she still had to write thank you notes to everyone who brought meals to them when their house burned down six months ago and call Skylor about her maid of honor dress.

"Why Mommy?" Isabelle pestered. That four year old could be a handful sometimes. That wasn't even counting Alex who was standing at the edge of the play pen screeching his only words, "No Isabelle!" Over and over again.

"Because you're making a mess, and I need you to set the table soon," Nya sighed and rubbed her abdomen. She didn't know how she'd manage with their third child being due in four months.

Isabelle opened her mouth to whimper, but submitted to Nya's glare and got to work.

Nya sat down and began writing more thank you notes. Next on her list was Cole Brookstone who had bought Isabelle at least a dozen Lego sets and some unsatisfactory chilli. Nya yawned and started writing.

A judge woke Nya up a good half hour later.

"Tired sweetie?" Jay asked.

Nya nodded her head and yawned again.

"How about I call Zane and have him help with the furniture so you can rest?" Jay suggested.

Nya rubbed her eyes, "no it's fine. Don't bother. The Roberts have helped enough. I can manage."

"I won't hear of it. If not Zane, then I'll call one of the guys from work. Cole or Lloyd maybe."

"Fine."

Two hours later, Lloyd and Cole were at their door along with Cole's new fiancé, Claire who was carrying coffees for everyone including a decaf for Nya and a hot chocolate for Isabelle who practically inhaled the thing.

The guys pulled around the couch and chairs while Nya and Claire helped where they could with lamps and some pictures that had managed to be saved from the fire. An hour later, they were finished and Isabelle was off to bed.

"So how's it feel to be back in your own house?" Claire asked as Jay led Lloyd and Cole outside to see the vegetable garden he planned on starting come spring.

"Kind of surreal," Nya admitted, "it doesn't quite feel like this is home home, but the kids seem happy."

Well, they were happy. That moment, Isabelle decided to let out a blood curdling scream.

Nya ran across the hall and opened her door. Isabelle sat up crying.

"Mommy I'm scared. I dreamed that it happened again."

 **So what do you guys think so far? I'm so excited to be on the fifth book, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks so much for getting me this far. God bless. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. You Never Let Go

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I'm taking a break from this series this summer, but I'm going to sound like a broken record right now and say that Friday's my one year fanfiction anniversary, and I'm trying to update all my stories to celebrate.**

"Isabelle, tell me what happened," Nya said as she rubbed her daughter's back trying to sooth her.

Isabelle balled up her fists and wiped her eyes, "I was in the kitchen with Grandpa when the pancakes caught fire. I wanted to put it out but I couldn't, and it hurt so bad when it touched me. Why can't it just go away Mommy?" she stiffened.

Nya's heart broke. How long had her daughter been keeping her fear a secret from her? "Shh. It's not real."

"It is Mommy. I'm scared," Isabelle pulled her blankets tight up against her. Her lip shivered, "what if it happens again?"

"It won't," Nya promised. She could have listed off statistics about how the chances of a house burning down were slim, and the chances of it happening to the same people twice were miniscule, but she knew Isabelle wouldn't understand it. All the girl could see was the flames rising over and over again while she and Ed tried to escape, "you know what my mother used to tell me to do when I was scared?"

Isabelle picked up her sheet and rubbed snot away. Nya silently promised herself to do sheets the next day, "What Mommy?"

"She told me to pray and ask Jesus to help me get rid of my fear," Nya replied, "why don't you try that?"

Isabelle closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, "Dear Jesus, I'm really, really scared right now that the fire will happen again. Please help me get rid of it, amen!"

"That's it," Nya said, "Remember that every time you feel scared."

"I will Mommy."

Claire tapped on the door, "mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," Nya motioned her in.

"I heard that you were scared Isabelle," Claire said as she sat beside Nya, "just like how your Mommy has a special prayer she says when she's scared, I have a special song I sign. Would it be okay if I teach it to you?"

Isabelle nodded, "I like to sing songs."

"Perfect," Claire smiled brightly. She closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against her pants as if playing an imaginary piano and started to sing,

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

Your perfect love is casting out fear

And even when I'm caught in the middle of the storms of this life

I won't turn back, I know You are near  
'Cause I will fear no evil  
For my God is with me  
And if my God is with me  
Whom then shall I fear?  
Whom then shall I fear?  
Oh no, You never let go  
Through the calm and through the storm  
Oh no, You never let go  
In every high and every low  
Oh no, You never let go  
Lord, You never let go of me yeah"

Claire opened her eyes again, and Isabelle clapped, "wow Ms. Claire. That was amazing!"

"Thank you Isabelle."

"You should really be in a band," Isabelle added.

Claire and Nya both chuckled, "she is in a band sweetie."

"I play piano and sing up front at church."

"Oh," Isabelle breathed.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep now?" Nya suggested, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Isabelle," Claire waved.

Isabelle waved back, "Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Ms. Claire."

Nya and Claire shut the door and laughed at the child's antics.

 **There you go! So what did you think?**

 **The song I used was Never Let Go. I think it's originally by David Crowder, but the version I used was done by AJ Michaela in Grace Unplugged.**

 **I'll have more story updates out soon. Thanks to everyone who's helped support this story. I'm probably sounding like a broken record again, but you've all been a huge help in making this year possible! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Loss

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having an awesome day! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Oh no, you never let go. Lord you never let go of me!" Isabelle sang and ran through the house with a toy microphone Cole had bought her.

Nya smiled and added it to the thank you note she was writing. What would she ever do without her church friends?

Isabelle stopped in front of Alex's play pen, "Here Alex. I'll teach it to you! It goes like this... Oh no you never let go. Through the calm and through the storm. Oh no you never let go in every high and every low. Oh no you never let go. Lord you never let go of me!"

"Oh no!" Alex shrieked whenever that part was reached. Nya stifled a laugh. That boy sure liked to say no a lot!

Suddenly Nya felt a wave of loss. Ever since high school, she had been keeping her prayers in a journal. This moment was the kind of thing she would've written a prayer of thanks for. For the first time since the fire, she realized she'd never get to look back at her prayers again or add new ones to her journal.

Numerous things she had lost began to pile up in her mind. Isabelle and Alex's baby pictures, her father's Bible, her wedding dress. It was all gone now... forever.

Sighing, Nya got up and found a new notebook. She dated it and began to write.

 _God, you call me blessed. Why can't I see it?_

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Does anyone else keep a prayer journal? I have been for about two years now. It's been really cool to look back through it and see all the work God has done. I tried to explain through Nya how I would feel if I lost it. It's become so much a piece of me that I don't think I would fare too well at first.**

 **Thanks all for helping make two years on fanfiction happen!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
